Battery chargers for maintaining a desired charge upon one or more batteries are well known. Such battery chargers are frequently utilized to maintain a charge upon a plurality of series connected batteries by applying a voltage thereacross. The series connected batteries are thereby charged according to well known principles.
However, it is also well known that such a contemporary battery charger does not mitigate the formation of an imbalanced charge upon the series connected batteries and that such an imbalance substantially reduces the useful life of the batteries. As those skilled in the art will appreciate, such imbalances commonly occur due to inherent differences in individual cell construction, such as differences in the internal resistance of each cell.
Thus, it is beneficial to provide a battery charging circuit for charging series connected batteries which prevents the formation of an imbalance between the batteries being charged, so as to enhance the useful life thereof.